1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid consumption device and method.
2. Related Art
Typically, an ink cartridge which is a detachable liquid container is mounted on an inkjet method printing device which is an example of a liquid consumption device. To optically detect the residual state of the ink inside, there are ink cartridges for which a prism is equipped.
Regarding technology for detecting the ink residual state using a prism, for example, the printing device noted in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H08-114488 uses a calibration reflecting unit provided on the carriage, and does calibration of output of a photo transistor constituted as a light receiving unit. In specific terms, light is radiated from an LED constituted as a light emitting unit on the calibration reflecting unit, the reflected light reflected by the calibration reflecting unit is received by the photo transistor, and calibration is performed by doing PWM control of the LED emitted light volume so that the output of the photo transistor is held within a fixed range.